Contes et Méfaits
by AkaUsa
Summary: Petites histoires de sorcières.
1. FreeElka, Médusa, KimJacquie

J'avais plusieurs petits textes non-publiés qui trainaient depuis un bail dans mes dossiers et je trouvais dommage de les laisser là. Comme ils ont pour rapport d'être sur les sorcières, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de les rassembler. Cela fait un peu bric-à-brac mais bon.

Il n'est pas dit que j'en écrirais d'autres donc je place cette fic en "complété" mais c'est tout à fait possible que j'en rajoute par la suite si de bonnes idées me viennent. Il y a amplement matière à écrire sur les différent magiciens de Soul Eater après tout.

* * *

 **Free/Elka – ce n'est pas un conte de fée**

Free pense que la vie est aussi simple qu'un conte de fée –ou un film de série B, une chanson, un roman à l'eau de rose...

« Non ! Dans les contes, les sorcières sont presque toujours perdantes ! », s'insurge Elka.

Free s'apprête à lui répondre que presque ne signifie pas à chaque fois mais elle reprend la parole bien vite.

« Il n'y a pas de fins heureuses pour autre chose qu'eux-même, dans les histoires que les humains racontent. »

Maintenant, il cherche dans sa mémoire pour voir s'il n'y a pas de contre-exemple.

« Et les petits animaux qui donnent des indices ? Après tout nous sommes aussi des animaux.

—Donc Médusa serait l'héroïne vertueuse qu'on doit aider à triompher du mal ? Ce n'est même pas drôle. »

Le loup-garou rit quand même et Elka s'assoit à ses côtés pour réfléchir un peu plus longtemps à ce sujet qui ne l'intéresse pourtant pas vraiment.

« Tu n'es pas exactement un petit animal non plus. »

Free est grand et musclé mais bien plus naïf que les loups-garous décrits dans les histoires des humains.

« De toute façon, les contes de fées sont remplis de trucs idiots. C'est n'importe quoi, des grenouilles qui se transforment en princes ou en princesses quand on les embrasse ! Tu imagines si j'étais forcée de changer de forme chaque fois que ça arrive ?

—Tu as déjà essayé ?»

Elle est tentée de répondre non, juste pour savoir ce qu'il va dire ensuite.

* * *

 **Médusa - Blague**

Certaines sorcières vantardes et impétueuses s'amusaient à fanfaronner de temps à autre, parlant de méthodes farfelues pour venir à bout de Shibusen ou Shinigami.

Immanquablement, une de leur aînées finissait par leur demander, agacée par tant de naïveté : «Et c'est pour quand ?»

Un silence suivait toujours la question.

Quand Médusa rapporta à la doyenne son infiltration à Shibusen pour rassembler des informations sur les armes et meisters, nombreuses furent ses consœurs à prendre peur devant tant d'imprudence. La présidente du conseil autorisa cependant la pseudo-infirmière à continuer ses actions, confiante qu'elle ferait preuve de la même discrétion qui lui avait permit de ne dévoiler ni le visage ni le nom de la deuxième sœur Gorgon à Shinigami pendant près de huit cents ans.

Certaines des magiciennes tentèrent de rire de la situation pour se rassurer : «Dis moi Médusa, tu n'es pas un peu trop vieille pour te lancer dans ce genre de plans saugrenus ? Tu ne comptes pas tenter d'enfoncer un couteau dans le dos de Shinigami tout de même ?»

Médusa leur sourit comme si elle se trouvait en face d'une bande de toutes jeunes sorcières demandant à voir un tour de magie. Peut-être, peut-être pas, leur répondait-elle.

Une sorcière plus bravache que les autres rétorqua alors :

«Et c'est pour quand ? Tu dois bien avoir une date en vue toi qui est si prévoyante.

–Eh bien, disons... pourquoi pas le premier avril ?», répliqua Medusa en souriant davantage.

Un éclat de rire général suivit cette bonne blague.

* * *

 **Kim/Jacqueline - Uniforme**

Jacqueline et Kim entretenaient une amitié spéciale, l'arme démoniaque en était bien consciente.

Cela était en partie lié au fait que les relations entre armes et meister étaient particulièrement profondes mais aussi beaucoup aux secrets que Kim avait révélés à son amie.

Jacqueline avait conscience que Kim ne faisait autant confiance à personne d'autre, que personne d'autre n'en savait autant que Jacqueline sur la sorcière-meister. La pensée pouvait sembler orgueilleuse – en effet, elle se le disait parfois un peu, sentant la seule à pouvoir comprendre Kim – mais cette idée la rendait surtout heureuse de savoir à quel point sa meister avait foi en elle.

Cependant la chose qui rendait bien plus que les autres leur relation très particulière était leurs embrassades et caresses, bien loin des innocentes accolades entre amies.

La manière dont Kim glissait sa main dans les cheveux de sa partenaire, avant de frôler sa nuque et le rebord de sa marinière aurait pu passer pour simplement amical si ses lèvres ne se posaient pas ensuite contre la joue puis le cou de la brune. De même, les intentions derrière les doigts de Jacqueline se glissant sous la jupe de la sorcière, caressant la peau sous le tissu, étaient on ne peut plus équivoque.

La plupart du temps, elles s'adonnaient à ses activités à la hâte, sans prendre le temps de retirer correctement tous leurs vêtements. Jacqueline trouvait cela excitant, elle aimait voir sa meister dans son uniforme à moitié défait, aimait tirer sur la lanière de la marinière afin d'attirer Kim vers elle pour un baiser.

Cependant, parfois, ramener un sourire sur le visage de Kim s'avérait une tâche beaucoup plus ardue que de collecter des âmes de la liste de maître Shinigami et Jacqueline se prenait alors à espérer que le bonheur soit aussi facile qu'enfiler un uniforme scolaire.


	2. Kim & Médusa, Elka & Mizunés, Arachné

Et voilà, je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée d'écrire de quoi rajouter un autre chapitre.

* * *

 **Kim - Secrets**

Quand elle découvrit l'identité de l'infirmière de Shibusen, Kim ne sut comment elle aurait dû réagir. Aurait-elle dû se sentir rassurée à l'idée qu'une autre sorcière parvenait à vivre cachée au milieu des guerriers de Shinigami ? Aurait-elle dû être anxieuse à l'idée qu'une personne de son nouvel entourage ai connaissance de ses secrets ?

Des sentiments confus tournaient dans son esprit, sans qu'elle n'arriva à y mettre de l'ordre. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Médusa après tout. Les rumeurs voulaient qu'elle soit solitaire et dangereuse mais ce n'était cependant là pas une description étrange pour une sorcière, nombreuses étaient les femmes de leur race à pouvoir être décrites ainsi. Peut-être ces ragots ne voulaient-ils rien dire.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être curieuse et d'observer parfois l'infirmière à la dérobée pour tenter de scruter ses intentions. Elle ne devait pas être très discrète puisque celle-ci la remarqua rapidement. Les deux premières fois où leurs regards se croisèrent, Médusa se contenta de lui sourire et de reprendre sa route. La troisième, elle se dirigea vers elle.

« Aurais-tu besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »

De plus près, son expression bienveillante semblait moins sincère. Kim fit doucement non de la tête. Par la suite, elle ne regarda plus Médusa, le message avait été assez clair. Heureusement pour elle, son pouvoir lui permettait de limiter les passages à l'infirmerie au strict minimum. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur d'elle mais il valait mieux éviter de l'embêter inutilement.

Avec le temps, elle oublia presque sa présence, ne se rappelant leurs secrets partagés que les rares fois où elles se croisaient. Elle angoissait pourtant presque quotidiennement à l'idée qu'on découvrit sa nature mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa camarade. Peut-être parce qu'elles n'avaient aucun liens, peut-être parce que Médusa était suffisamment âgée et prudente pour qu'elle ne l'imagina pas se trahir accidentellement.

Les affaires de l'infirmière ne concernaient cependant qu'elle-même, tout comme Kim devait gérer les siennes seules. Cette vision de choses pouvait sembler froide mais elle lui allait, chacune faisait son propre chemin, sans déranger ni mettre en danger l'autre, du moins, Kim l'espérait.

* * *

 **Elka, les Mizunés - Mensonge**

Elka est fourbue quand elle arrive devant la maison des sœurs Mizuné. On lui ouvre la porte, l'invite à rentrer dans le salon chaud et douillet où craque joyeusement un feu dans la cheminée de briques. On lui présente le fauteuil le plus près du foyer, lui apporte un bon bol de thé et des gâteaux. Elle ne les mérite pas.

Cependant, sa voix reste bloquée dans sa gorge, la vérité n'arrive pas à sortir. Elle les regarde s'affairer dans la maisonnée, à leurs tâches et loisirs. L'une tricote, deux d'entre elles jouent aux cartes, la quatrième met la table tandis que la cinquième est affairée dans la cuisine. Elka ne la voit pas mais l'entend chantonner aux fourneaux.

Il y a un couvert de trop. La cadette regarde l'horloge, puis la porte.

« Grande sœur en met du temps. Elle nous avait dit devoir peut-être s'absenter pour quelques jours mais elle aurait put prévenir. Tu as une idée d'où elle est allée, Elka ? »

Sa voix est un gémissement de souris, à peine audible. La sorcière grenouille reste muette. Elle connaît la réponse pourtant, Mizuné s'est rendue à Death City à ses côtés pour tuer Médusa. Seulement, elle n'en est pas revenue, elle est morte par sa faute.

« À table ! »

La délicieuse odeur du festin traverse ses narines alors que les plats sont acheminés jusque sur la table, lui donnant par la même occasion un échappatoire à la question inquisitrice.

Cartes et tricot sont abandonnés, la bande de petites souris s'attable dans la joie et la bonne humeur, couinant et riant tout du long du repas.

Elka, la gorge serrée, les regarde en silence. Au détour d'une discussion, le sujet de l'aînée revient et avec lui, une nouvelle question dans sa direction.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Odieux mensonge mais que peut-elle dire d'autre ? Elle se ferait tuer si elle révèle ce qu'a fait Médusa et elle doute que les sœurs Mizuné puissent venir à bout de la sorcière. La possibilité de prévenir la doyenne s'est évaporée avec la libération de Free. Là aussi, elle se ferait tuer, soit par Médusa, soit par le conseil.

Alors elle ment, elle sourit et reprend à manger. Elle les console et passe le reste de la soirée à leur côté. Les au revoir sont aussi chaleureux que la maisonnée, on lui souhaite de revenir bientôt et de bien se porter.

En regardant la neige tomber à l'extérieur, Elka se demande si elle devra leur avouer la vérité un jour ou se noyer dans des mensonges sans fin. Peut-être leur dira-t-elle que des hommes de Shibusen avaient tué Mizuné, après tout, c'était dans une des rues de Death City qu'elle était morte et leur querelle avait été causé par l'existence de l'institut.

Ses bottes effleurant la poudreuse, tandis qu'elle rentre chez elle, laissent de maigres marques de son passage, aussi petites et fragiles que des pas de souris.

* * *

 **Arachné - La clé du succès**

La clé du succès est dans l'argent, qui permet de financer ses entreprises, d'acheter des hommes et des armes.

La clé du succès est dans la force, imposante, écrasante, qui vous permet d'intimider vos serviteurs et vos ennemis. De faire obéir les premiers et abandonner le combat aux seconds.

La clé du succès est dans l'intelligence, la capacité de lire les situations et le cours des choses, d'anticiper les mouvements de l'ennemi et trouver ses faiblesses.

La clé du succès est dans la manipulation. Les hommes et les sorcières ne sont que des pions à savoir comment contrôler pour utiliser leurs capacités de la meilleure manière. Leur promettre de les libérer de leurs problèmes, limites et faiblesses, pour mieux les asservir.

Arachné caresse les fils de sa toile en réfléchissant aux mille et une manière de contrôler le monde. Toutes semblent liées et cruciales, aussi se doit-elle de chacune les maîtriser. Ses serviteurs s'empressent de satisfaire ses demandes, espérant entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, fiers de travailler pour elle. La sorcière les observe s'affairer, quand elle ne scrute pas ses prochaines conquêtes.

Sa toile grandit, immense et monstrueuse, changeant constamment de motif, perdant les capacités propres et solides du fil d'araignée dans sa hâte de tout englober. Il ne lui vient jamais à l'esprit la possibilité qu'elle puisse se rompre sous son poids.


	3. Angela, LisaArisa, La Doyenne & Free

Trois nouveaux textes, pour des sorcières que je n'avais pas encore écrites dans ce recueil.

* * *

 **Angela - Chez soi**

Angela est une enfant perdue. De son lieu de naissance, de l'endroit où elle a grandi, elle ne se souvient de rien ou presque. Une odeur nostalgique, des tâches de couleur floues dansant devant ses yeux, rien de concret. Qui étaient ses parents, elle ne le sait pas. Les raisons de son abandon sont un mystère, bien que les possibilités soient nombreuses. Probablement, ils étaient de simples humains effrayés mais il est tout aussi possible qu'elle ai été la fille d'une sorcière ou d'un enchanteur.

Un jour, la Doyenne la trouve et lui montre le monde des sorcières. La Doyenne trouve toujours les petites sorcières égarées pour s'assurer qu'elles puissent vivre à l'abri des soldats de Shibusen et des humains qui voudraient les manipuler, du moins, c'est ce que lui disent ses aînées.

Dans le monde des sorcières, des maisons colorées s'entassent, empilées les unes sur les autres et les rues pavées s'entortillent autour de la grand-place pour former un labyrinthe parsemé d'impasses et de petites alcôves où l'on peut se cacher. Au rebord des fenêtres poussent toutes sortes de plantes magiques aux parfums et formes étranges, embaumant l'air d'une aura mystérieuse, se mêlant au fumet des chaudrons bouillonnant sur le feu. La ville est remplie de murmures, d'incantations prononcées à mi-voix et de rumeurs chuchotées de bouche à oreille. Toute cette agitation qui monte au cours de la journée pour atteindre son apogée dans la soirée, avant que les sorcières ne repartent pour jouer de mauvais tours dans l'autre monde, lui font presque se sentir chez elle.

Dans les trous entre deux maisons en briques, Angela joue à cache-cache avec d'autres enfants et ce n'est pas de la triche quand elle disparaît ou que l'une de ses amies s'envole et se perche sur un toit, bien cachée derrière une cheminée. Elles passent leurs matinées à courir dans les ruelles, provoquant un boucan monstre en tapant les pierres de leur petits pieds, jusqu'à être essoufflées. Elles chipent des fruits exotiques sur un étalage mal gardé et se font menacer par la milice des sorcières de se faire envoyer en procès comme les sales petites voleuses qu'elles sont.

Les apprenties sorcières vont régulièrement en classe, jouent et entraînent leur magie, apprennent l'histoire de leur peuple. Puis le soir elles se séparent lorsque leurs mères viennent les chercher, pour celles qui ont encore des mères. Angela, évidemment, n'a pas de maison où rentrer.

De nuit, la ville est beaucoup moins joyeuse, même si les étoiles dans le ciel noir sont jolies à regarder. Quand il fait si sombre, elle n'a pas besoin d'être invisible pour qu'on ne la remarque pas mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir, elle, les choses terribles qui peuvent arriver en ces heures nocturnes où les plus dangereuses sorcières circulent librement. Des rixes ont parfois lieu et il n'est pas rare de trouver du sang frais sur le sol, ayant coulé à la suite d'une dispute entre magiciennes ou d'une rencontre avec les membres de Shibusen. La magie noire file dans l'air, épaisse et collante, tel un nuage de poison, elle s'étend sur la ville endormie. Dans certains recoins se cachent de vilaines bêtes, peu réjouies de devoir partager leur territoire. De temps en temps, on peut même y trouver une vieille sorcière sale et à moitié folle, abandonnée par ses consœurs, mendiant quand elle n'injurie pas les passants, chantonnant une comptine oubliée quand elle ne se tord pas de douleur à cause des siècles de souffrance passées.

Il ne fait pas bon de se promener par ces temps mais elle n'a pas d'autre choix, alors elle continue de marcher, toujours plus loin chaque nuit, à la recherche d'un petit coin de paix où se reposer.

Un jour, Angela s'éloigne trop et atterrit dans le monde des humains. Elle essaie de se rappeler les mots secrets et les signes qu'on lui a enseigné pour ouvrir la porte mais ne se souvient de rien.

Très vite, elle se fait capturer par un groupe d'humains cherchant à tirer bon prix d'une petite sorcière. Elle s'enfuit. On la pourchasse, elle se fait capturer à nouveau, s'enfuit encore. Les adeptes de sorcellerie et les criminels ne manquent pas, alors elle n'est jamais à l'abri bien longtemps.

Quand elle est libre, cependant, Angela prend le temps de regarder autour d'elle, d'observer le monde tourner et les formes du paysage se transformer en tâches colorées qui l'emplissent d'une nostalgie incompréhensible. Elle cherche quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne sache pas quoi.

Finalement, d'autres sorcières la trouvent et la ramènent dans leur monde. Cette fois-ci, Angela retient bien la manière de regagner la ville secrète des sorcières au cas où elle devrait à nouveau s'égarer. Avec plaisir, elle retrouve les rues familières et les costumes excentriques de ses semblables. Pourtant, quelque chose manque.

Il ne faut que quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à nouveau dans le monde des humains, de manière involontaire ou non, elle-même n'en est pas sûre. Elle cherche encore, sans savoir quoi. Peut-être est-ce simplement parce qu'Angela est une enfant égarée.

* * *

 **Lisa/Arisa - Fermeture**

Lorsque les portes de Chupra Cabra se referment pour la journée, elles s'effondrent presque de concert sur un canapé. Jouer les hôtesses pour des clients déprimés, pervers, soûls, en mal d'amour ou les quatre à la fois demande beaucoup d'énergie. Le gérant rouspète mais les laisse faire et s'occupe d'emmener les verres d'alcool vides à la cuisine pour s'atteler à la vaisselle.

Affalées l'une sur l'autre, Arisa joue avec les cheveux de Lisa qui baille en étirant ses jambes et ses bras pour se débarrasser de la fatigue accumulée. Quand le gérant revient pour finir de débarrasser leur table encore encombrée, il les pousse à se rendre au vestiaire au lieu de traînasser davantage, c'est qu'il faut fermer boutique.

Blair est partie depuis longtemps et elles ont la pièce pour elles seules. Par jeu, elles se font la grimace en se démaquillant devant le même miroir. Lisa pince sa camarade pour l'agacer et reçoit un coup de coude dans la hanche en retour. Sans se vexer, elle met la main aux fesses d'Arisa , qui riposte d'une claque sur son bras.

« Ugh. Ma parole, tu es plus dévergondée que mes pires clients. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. »

Lisa hausse les épaules en sifflotant, avant de lui envoyer un baiser du bout des doigts. Rassemblant ses affaires, Arisa se cache derrière un rideau pour se changer. Sa camarade s'assied sur un tabouret à roulette pour retirer ses bas tout en tournant lentement dans un sens puis dans l'autre pour se distraire.

« Quel est le problème ? Il n'y a que nous ici. »

Arisa n'est certainement pas prude, c'est juste que parfois, elle ne veut pas danser au rythme donné par Lisa. Cependant, elle ne peut jamais lui en vouloir longtemps pour ses vilains jeux non plus. Elle ouvre le rideau d'une main pour la regarder en face, l'autre tenant sa robe à moitié défaite.

« Tu peux m'aider avec ma fermeture-éclaire ? Je crois qu'elle est bloquée. »

Lisa sourit et la suit sans se faire prier.

* * *

 **La Doyenne, Free - Œil pour œil**

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

De derrière les barreaux, il la regardait silencieusement, une lueur rebelle dansant dans ses yeux si différents l'un de l'autre. La Doyenne souffrait encore du vide terrible de son globe troué, recouvert par de multiples bandages. Ses suivantes avaient bien essayé de récupérer son œil perdu mais rien n'avait marché, l'organe avait déjà fusionné avec le corps de cet homme lorsqu'elles l'avaient attrapé.

Immédiatement, il avait été condamné à l'enfermement à perpétuité pour son crime, ne pouvant évidemment pas être exécuté. Bien qu'elle doutait de pouvoir apprendre ses raisons, elle avait tout de même tenu à lui rendre visite pour obtenir des informations.

Pendant un temps, elle revint chaque année lui poser cette même question, se heurtant chaque fois à ce visage muet et obstiné.

« Était-ce par peur de la mort ? Ou pour protéger plus efficacement tes frères loups ? Cherchais-tu juste la puissance ? Ou avais-tu besoin de posséder un de mes sorts en particulier ? »

Après une demi-douzaine de visites, elle se lassa cependant. Lorsqu'elle vint le voir pour la septième fois, une centaine d'années ayant passé depuis son emprisonnement, ce fut pour lui apporter des nouvelles du monde extérieur.

« Les loups-garou sont menacés d'extinction depuis quelques temps, tu sais ? Alors Shinigami a interdit leur chasse et lancé des mesures de protections à leur encontre. Comme c'est absurde, dire qu'il était le premier à les menacer auparavant. Penses-tu qu'un jour il pourrait en être de même pour les sorcières si celles-ci venaient à se raréfier ? Je me le demande... Bien sûr, tant que je serais en vie, je ne laisserais pas les choses en arriver à ce point là. »

Cela aurait été plus facile si elle avait été en possession de ses deux yeux mais elle ne le mentionna pas, peut-être par fierté ne voulait-elle pas avouer la présence de cette faiblesse qu'il avait créé en la défigurant.

Un nouveau siècle passa avant qu'elle ne revint lui poser à nouveau la maudite question. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres obstinément serrées de l'homme-loup et elle crut enfin pouvoir avoir une réponse.

« Après tout ce temps, vois-tu... Je crois bien que j'ai oublié. »


	4. MédusaElka, Arachné & Kim, DoyenneJuge

**Manipulation – Médusa/Elka**

Dès qu'elle eut rejoint la tanière de l'autre sorcière, Elka demanda à ce qu'un serpent fut retiré de son corps, comme chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à remplir une mission qui lui avait été donnée. Médusa quitta son livre des yeux, sourit et répondit bien sûr.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Elka, elle s'arrêta pour l'observer. Elka étant assise, elle se trouvait comme souvent forcée de voir ces yeux cruels la regarder de haut.

« Quoi ?

—Oh rien, je me demandais juste tout ce que tu pouvais être capable de faire, afin de te débarrasser de mes chers animaux de compagnie. »

Serrant les dents, Elka se retint de répondre. Il n'y avait certainement rien de bon à s'engager sur ce terrain glissant. Elle baissa la tête, pour mieux couper le contact, avant de sentir un doigt venir se placer contre son cou, l'ongle limé dirigé vers la carotide, menaçant de percer la peau. Il lui suffit de le glisser légèrement vers le haut pour que le menton d'Elka suivit automatiquement le mouvement.

« Que serais-tu prête à faire pour moi Elka, afin de garder la vie sauve, hmm ? »

Tremblante, elle voulu détourner les yeux sans pour autant que son corps lui obéisse.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me demander de faire, dis le tout de suite », répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme.

Médusa esquissa un nouveau sourire, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il n'en était rien.

« Je pourrais te demander de tuer une sorcière. T'envoyer risquer ta vie dans les tréfonds de Shibusen. T'humilier devant la doyenne. Te faire nettoyer un de mes laboratoires rempli d'expériences dangereuses. Je pourrais te forcer à me satisfaire ou au contraire te prendre de force. Les choix sont vastes, vraiment... »

La nausée monta dans le ventre et à la gorge d'Elka à l'image des mains de Médusa tâtant son corps avec une possessivité morbide, griffant sa chair en guise de marques de fausse affection. Il était difficile de savoir si celle-ci était sérieuse ou simplement d'humeur à la titiller, tel un chat se jouant d'une souris, ou bien sûr un serpent d'une grenouille.

« Est-là un signe de protestation ? »

Son malaise avait dû se voir sur son visage, Elka se mordit la lèvre. Comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir crier son dégoût mais la peur était plus forte. Instinctivement, elle baissa à nouveau la tête en signe de soumission.

Un léger soupir de mépris traversa les lèvres de Médusa.

« Aah, tu abandonnes si facilement ? J'aurais presque pitié de toi. »

C'était probablement faux, Elka ne sentait que du dédain dans sa voix, face à cette servilité pathétique qu'elle avait sûrement voulu tester par simple curiosité cruelle.

Un claquement de doigts, puis elle sentit une chose longue et visqueuse traverser son corps, remonter sa gorge et traverser sa bouche. Malgré la sensation terrible du serpent la quittant, elle se savait prête à tout, ou presque, pour que son âme en soit débarrassée jusqu'au dernier et tant pis si elle devrait souiller son corps.

* * *

 **Satisfaction – Arachné et Kim**

Arachné observait Kim du haut de sa toile, affichant l'air rassurant, presque maternel, qu'elle pouvait prendre lorsqu'elle s'adressait à ses troupes. Cela lui plaisait de voir à travers leur joie fébrile le symbole de son influence.

Kim cependant, n'avait pas l'air joyeuse, les yeux dans le vide, venant tout juste de passer par le démodulateur d'éthique afin d'être débarrassée plus facilement de ses derniers doutes.

« C'est un plaisir d'accueillir une jeune sorcière comme toi ici, Kim. Je suis sûre que tu te plairas parmi nous et que nous ferons de grandes choses ensembles » promit-elle d'une douce voix.

En l'entendant, une brève lueur passa dans les yeux bleu-vert de l'adolescente. Espoir d'être acceptée, d'avoir vraiment trouvé sa place quelque part, sûrement. La satisfaction écarta davantage les lèvres d'Arachné, qui cacha son sourire derrière son éventail.

Recruter ses jeunes consœurs, les voler au conseil des sorcières et ainsi damer le pion de la Doyenne était là un plaisir rare comme il y en avait peu. Surtout lorsqu'elle pouvait admirer son reflet distordu dans leurs iris teinté d'effroi et d'admiration à la vue de la sorcière hérétique.

D'un léger geste de la main, elle fit couler de sa toile un filin translucide et collant pour l'envoyer caresser la joue de Kim, la faisant frémir au passage. Elle aurait pu s'amuser avec elle tout de suite, après avoir renvoyé les deux gardes qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la pièce mais elle préférait prendre son temps. Laisser les émotions troubles de ses subordonnés s'entremêler, instiller davantage encore effroi et adoration mais surtout, leur donner l'envie de plaire via des encouragements, des récompenses soigneusement choisies ainsi que rarement données. Et puis peut-être avec l'aide d'un peu de magie aussi. Cela n'en était que meilleur au final.

« Oui, je suis sûre que nous nous entendrons bien », conclut-elle avant de la laisser retourner à ses nouveaux quartiers. À une prochaine fois.

* * *

 **Punition – La Doyenne/La Juge**

La Doyenne était très exigeante envers la Juge du tribunal des sorcières. Elle contestait souvent ses décisions, quand elle ne les outrepassait pas complètement par quelque lubie.

La Juge endurait tout cela parce que les règles était les règles, que la Doyenne était au dessus de tout, que c'était sous son aile que le monde des sorcières pouvait survivre, prospérer même et qu'on lui devait ainsi le respect. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de trouver les choses difficiles.

Quand la Doyenne avait perdu son œil sous les griffes de l'ignoble loup-garou, la Juge avait immédiatement mobilisé toutes les troupes de la milice, laissant tomber les autres affaires en cours pour le capturer. Puis elle s'était ruée vers la demeure de la Doyenne.

Il y avait plus que du respect, dans les sentiments de la Juge pour leur aînée à toutes.

Aucune lumière n'était allumée et, dans l'obscurité du salon, elle pouvait à peine distinguer le bandeau suintant de sang sur la silhouette de la Doyenne. La Juge s'approcha, les yeux humides de larmes, en laissant échapper tour à tour des phrases de regrets, des paroles éplorées, des mots de réconfort et de haine. Ah ! N'était-ce pas sa faute aussi, parce qu'elle était trop indulgente et avait laissé la porte de leur monde ouverte aux loups-garous chassés par Shinigami. En voilà le résultat, sa chère maîtresse était maintenant défigurée.

La Doyenne rouspéta, lui dit d'arrêter ses idioties et de se concentrer sur son travail qui était d'appliquer la loi et pas de la décider ou modifier. Elle plaça sa main contre son crâne alors qu'elle refoulait un grognement de douleur, puis fit un geste pour partir. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ai pu se fondre dans les ténèbres tel un chat, la Juge s'était approchée et l'avait attrapée, la retenant par les épaules. L'émotion la rendait impertinente, se trouver si proche de son idole dans cette situation, seule, dans le noir, l'enivrait. Sans compter sur l'odeur du sang, forte à l'en rendre folle.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne me dites pas de ramener le gros des troupes, laissez-moi le capturer, laissez-moi le punir, lui et ses semblables, laissez-moi les mettre dehors. »

Elle posa ses lèvres au dessus de la paupière, là où se trouvait un trou béant caché sous le tissu sali de pourpre, puis se mit à genoux, baisa plusieurs fois ses mains et le bout de ses doigts. La Doyenne n'ajouta rien, ne contesta pas ses supplications. Elle était une sorcière après tout, la rancune coulait dans ses veines.


	5. ElkaMizuné, ArachnéMédusa, Kim&LisaArisa

**Phase de deuil – Elka/Mizuné**

Elka et Mizuné s'aimaient depuis des années.

Leur vie commune avait été simple, constituée de petits plaisirs et de manigances à l'encontre des humains. De moments houleux parfois aussi, lorsqu'Elka se laissait emporter à tout faire exploser. Mizuné la suivait malgré tout, désireuse de rester à ses côtés, la réprimant seulement d'un regard. Elle n'avait jamais été très bavarde, ni à l'aise en groupe. Il n'y avait qu'avec ses sœurs ou elle-même qu'elle se laissait aller à de rares confidences. Si ses sœurs la comprenaient instinctivement et savaient lire parfaitement ses pensées à l'expression de son visage ou dans sa gestuelle, Elka était plus maladroite.

Au final, elle l'avait menée droit vers la mort.

Les images réapparaissaient dans son esprit, semblant collées à sa rétine depuis les faits. Les cris de douleurs résonant à ses oreilles alors que Mizuné se tordait sous ses yeux, prisonnières des monstres qui la possédaient et incapable de s'échapper. Puis le choc, le grand serpent noir détruisant son corps de l'intérieur pour la dévorer. Elka non plus n'avait pas pu bouger, pétrifiée par l'effroi, ne songeant seulement plus à essayer d'attaquer l'autre sorcière avec la bombe à retardement entre ses mains, comme elle l'avait prévu. Car une bombe infiniment plus dangereuse venait d'exploser.

Si elle l'aimait, elle aurait dû manger son cœur et son âme après sa mort, pour la garder toujours avec elle mais Médusa ne lui avait même pas laissé cette possibilité. Pas un seul morceau d'elle n'avait survécu au carnage, pas le moindre petit ongle ou cheveux qu'elle aurait pu garder en guise de souvenir. Ne lui restaient que ceux qu'elle abritait dans sa tête mais même ceux-là se trouvaient parasités par les images de son meurtre qui revenaient sans cesse. Des tâches de sang sombre giclant sur un passé teinté de rose, l'odeur de la mort remplaçant lentement la douce saveur de son corps lorsqu'elle l'embrassait.

Le temps, peut-être, atténuerait la douleur en dépit du sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaillait. Se retrouver à la botte de Médusa, en soit, était déjà une terrible punition pour sa bêtise mais elle aurait fait cent fois plus ce que la sorcière demandait et ce sans la moindre complainte, si seulement cela avait pu ramener Mizuné.

* * *

 **Très chère sœur – Arachné/Médusa**

Quand Médusa naquit, Arachné demanda à pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras afin de la bercer. Elle pensait recevoir une jolie poupée mais c'est un bébé caractériel, au visage encore rouge de l'effort pour sortir du ventre de sa mère qu'elle obtint.

« Comme tu es laide ! » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grands mouvements de balancier, sans prêter attention aux pleurs qui redoublaient par sa faute.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'elle pouvait jouer avec elle et lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, même une poupée sans charme pouvait être drôle.

Les années passant, Arachné dut se résigner au fait que Médusa était une très mauvaise petite sœur, incapable d'écouter et suivre correctement le moindre ordre. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ce qui impliquait la plupart du temps de manquer de respect à son aînée. Arachné avait bien essayé de la dresser mais elle avait la tête dure, l'imbécile.

Elle possédait pourtant une certaine intelligence mais ne mettait celle-ci à profit que pour des projets qu'Arachné jugeait inutiles et refusait d'écouter ses conseils pourtant avisés sur des sujets qu'il serait bien plus profitable d'étudier. Ses efforts demeuraient sans succès, ni les flatteries, ni les menaces, ni les manipulations verbales ni celles physiques n'avaient d'effet. Médusa encaissait les injures et les coups comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'une bouffée de vent lui soufflant au visage.

Avec l'âge, sa laideur enfantine s'était atténuée et elle aurait même pu être considérée comme jolie si elle avait appris à bien se tenir, s'habiller ou même sourire aimablement. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur sauvage qui provoquait une certaine fascination et son corps athlétique, aux courbes nouvelles, possédait un charme certain mais discret, qui ne parvenait cependant évidemment pas, quand elles se trouvaient l'une à côté de l'autre, à atténuer celui d'Arachné cultivé depuis tant d'années.

Seulement, une belle poupée qui ne se laissait pas diriger ne lui faisait aucunement plaisir. Les sourires insolents et les regards impertinents l'enrageaient tout autant qu'ils la frustraient. Arachné aurait voulu pouvoir lui crever les yeux et tuer ainsi cette fierté naturelle qui l'habitait en la privant d'un sens si important. Oh, comme Médusa aurait été dépitée de ne plus pouvoir lire ses vieux bouquins scientifiques ou regarder pendant des heures les résultats de quelque expérience inintéressante dans une de ses éprouvettes. Ensuite, peut-être elle aurait pu contrôler son esprit et son corps tout à son entente.

En dépit de ce genre de rêveries qui lui prenaient souvent en songeant à sa cadette, Arachné préférait habituellement être plus subtile dans ses méthodes de manipulation. Aussi continuait-elle de jouer la grande sœur en apparence bienveillante, appelant Médusa sa très chère sœur tandis qu'en pensée, elle ne rêvait que de violenter sa chair. Médusa n'était d'ailleurs pas dupe mais les manières d'Arachné lui faisaient froid dans le dos et celle-ci, qui en était parfaitement consciente, prenait plaisir à jouer de cela régulièrement, telle une répétition macabre en attendant le jour où elle l'aurait enfin à sa merci. Peut-être, à ce moment-là, serait-elle sincère en l'appelant sa sœur adorée.

* * *

 **Kim, Lisa/Arisa**

Kim avait beau être bien plus jeune qu'elles, elle avait parfois l'impression que Lisa et Arisa s'avéraient beaucoup plus immatures. Elles passaient leur temps à faire la fête et à se surpasser l'une l'autre en imbécillités après quelques verres d'alcool. Pas que Kim se refusa à se faire plaisir elle-même, au contraire, si elle cherchait à devenir riche c'était bien pour mener la belle vie sans soucis mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire un bazar pareil pour s'amuser. Surtout que les deux sorcières gaspillaient bêtement leur argent durement gagné en beuveries et accessoires de luxe qu'elles égaraient dans la semaine.

Elles pouvaient bien faire ce qu'elles voulaient de leur vie après tout, cela n'aurait pas été les affaire de Kim si seulement elles n'avaient pas insisté à chaque fois pour l'inviter. Parce qu'elles étaient toutes trois des sorcières qui avaient été dénoncées par Médusa, cela suffisait apparemment à les lier à vie. Sauf que pour Kim, ce n'était pas exactement un bon argument, elle aurait plutôt préféré ne plus jamais avoir à repenser à cet événement ni aux erreurs qu'elle avait commises à sa suite. Il n'y avait rien de plaisant à se retrouver dans un « club » pareil.

Une autre chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les flirts constants que Lisa ou Arisa provoquaient, pour rire ou bien pour rendre l'autre jalouse. C'était parfois des taquineries sans fin, des chocolats de marque qu'elles lui offraient en guise de gâteries en les lui glissant directement dans la bouche, des cachotteries coquines soufflées dans l'oreille, des chatouilles sur les bras ou dans le creux des hanches pour l'embarrasser. Plus que les actions, qui lui faisaient parfois un peu plaisir quand même, les intentions la blessaient. Elle n'aurait pas dit non si elles avaient vraiment été intéressées mais au final, tout ce qu'elles faisaient avait pour but d'attirer l'attention de l'autre et elles délaissaient toujours Kim au bout d'un moment. La laissant se retrouver à bouder toute seule, refusant d'être là pour tenir la chandelle tout en n'osant pas non plus s'imposer.


End file.
